A Trip to the Beach
by Boulderstar2000
Summary: Crossover between Gates to Infinity & Explorers of Sky. One-shot. When Lillipup and Swadloon take a trip to the beach, they meet a mysterious seafaring Pokemon...


**So I got bored and decided to write a short little story about the Mystery Dungeon series. I absolutely love the Mystery Dungeon games, but Explorers of Sky is definitely my favorite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's time to go!"

Swadloon had been anticipating this trip ever since his mom told him about it a week ago, to the point where he thought he would explode before it ever arrived. But he had survived, and today was the day! Leavanny was taking him and Lillipup to the beach!

It took a while for Swadloon's mom to get ready: She packed berries for lunch and a Reviver Seed in case of an emergency. Meanwhile, Swadloon went over to Lillipup's house to see if he was ready to go. Before Swadloon could even knock, Lillipup burst through the door and collided head-on with Swadloon.

"Whoa! Sorry Swadloon!" Lillipup said, getting to his feet and shaking the dust off his fur.

"It's alright. You all ready to go?" Swadloon asked.

"Yup! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!"

"How do you think I've been?" Swadloon playfully yelled. "We should head back over to my house, I'm sure mom is ready by now."

Lillipup nodded, and the two Pokemon turned to head home.

…

As Swadloon and Lillipup came in through the door, Leavanny looked up from what she was doing and said, "Are you boys ready to head out?"

"Yes mom!"

"Yes Swadloon's mom!"

She finished up what she was doing and slung the pack over her shoulder. "Then let's set out!"

…

It was about an hour long trip to the Azure Coast, but luckily the Pokemon along the way weren't that tough. Finally, the shoreline was in sight.

"Race you there!" Lillipup yelled.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Swadloon called after him, trying to catch up.

Lillipup skidded to a stop, sending sand flying into the other child's face.

"We're here!" said a bemused Leavanny. "Come here boys!"

The two children who were currently frolicking in the surf raced back to Leavanny and stood attentively in front of her.

"Right now it is about mid-morning. Don't wander out of sight and be back in time for lunch."

"Yes mom!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now go have fun!" She told them with a smile.

…

The boys had wandered far along the coast, searching for shells or anything else of interest. They were so sucked up in what they were doing they how far they had gone. Suddenly, Lillipup's head snapped up. "Wait. How far are we from your mom?"

Swadloon too stopped his search. "Uh, I'm not sure."

"It's almost noon." Lillipup said "We need to get back."

"Of course, I hope mom's not too worried."

"Wait, do you see that?" Lillipup said, staring off in the opposite direction of where Leavanny was.

"What?" Swadloon replied, struggling to catch sight of what his friend saw.

"That. It's a blue dot on the shoreline. It almost looks like a Pokemon. Maybe it needs help!"

"I'm sure it's fine, we need to get back to mom."

"It's not that far, I'm sure we can get back in time." Lillipup urged him.

"Fine, but if we're late, it is so your fault."

With that, the twosome set off to investigate the strange blue Pokemon.

…

As they got closer, it became very apparent that it was a Pokemon. Which Pokemon, however, was still a mystery.

"I've never seen any Pokemon like that one." Lillipup said. He was completely fascinated by the mystery before him.

"Neither have I. Wonder if it's friendly or not."

"I'm sure it's fine. Maybe it even needs our help! We could be a team! You know, like those two Pokemon back home!"

"Yeah!" Swadloon said, his inhibitions forgotten.

…

Eventually, the pair approached the solitary Pokemon on the shore, its features coming into view. It had a long, graceful neck and a grayish shell upon its back. The crystal blue body which had been in view from the start was complemented by a cream underbelly and four flippers. Upon its head, it had a small horn and two curled ears, but perhaps the most striking feature of the Pokemon was its deep gray eyes. They showed years of wisdom and insight. All of this together created a somewhat imposing figure.

"Uh, h-hello there." Lillipup said. "Who are you? Do you need any help?"

Lillipup's question seemed to snap the enigmatic Pokemon from a trance. It seemed almost entertained by the question "Ah, hello there little one. My name is Lapras. As for the help, I think I'm fine, but thanks for offering." Lapras lowered its head to the level of Lillipup and Swadloon. "It shows you have a kind heart."

The Pokemon's gentle and soothing voice put the duo at ease. Looking up, Swadloon noticed what time it was. "Lillipup! It's already noon! We need to get back to mom!"

Lillipup too raised his eyes to the sky. "Oh my goodness! How long do ya think it'll take us?"

"Do you two need a ride?" Lapras interjected. "I'd be happy to give one to a pair of nice Pokemon such as yourselves."

"Do you want any payment?" Lillipup asked.

"Seeing a pair of kindhearted Pokemon that would go out of their way to check on another is all the payment I need."

"Then thank you very much Lapras!" The two hopped onto Lapras' shell, as Lapras pushed itself into the water.

With a jolt, Lapras set off, going an incredible speed.

"Wow! You sure are fast huh?" Swadloon asked.

Lapras laughed. "Yes I am, I have to be to do my job."

"What's your job?"

"Well, that's a long story, and one which I cannot tell you."

"Well why not?"

Lapras sighed. The curiosity of children was endless. "My purpose it to wait."

"Wait for who?"

"The chosen one. One who has a pure heart."

"Why do you have to wait for them? It seems like it would get kinda lonely."

Lapras ignored the question and instead said, "Is that your mother up ahead?"

"Yeah that's her! Wow, you really got us here quick! Thank you miss!"

Lapras' laugh again filled the sea air as the blue Pokemon slowed its pace. "You are very welcome. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Keep your kind heart. Don't let anyone take it away from you. It is one of the most important things to have in this world."

Lillipup and Swadloon gave a solemn nod.

"Well, here you are!" Lapras said, landing on the shore.

"There you are! I was worried sick!" Leavanny scolded as the children got off Lapras.

"It's quite alright. They thought I was in need of assistance, and walked out to me which is why they were so late in their return." Lapras said in her feather soft voice.

"We're so sorry!" the boys added in unison.

"I guess if you were helping, it's quite alright. Just please be more careful next time." Leavanny turned to face the seafaring Pokemon. "Thank you so much for bringing them back to me safely. I am in your debt."

"Oh it's quite alright. It was really the least I could do."  
With a nod to Lillipup and Swadloon, Lapras turned out to sea and sped off into the horizon.

"Well, I'm glad you boys are alright. Are you hungry after that little adventure you had?"

"Very! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire forest full of berries!" Swadloon said.

"Well I'm so hungry I could eat all the berries in the world!"

"Well I'm so hungry I could eat all the berries in the universe!"

"Boys, boys, it's quite alright. There's plenty to go around!" Leavanny chuckled.

And with that, their day at the beach came to a close

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please check out my other stories if you feel like it! As I said, this is just a short one-shot I wrote, but I hope to maybe write more Pokemon fanfiction in the future!**


End file.
